ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales is a suggested new Disney series since Disney acquired Blue Sky Animation (a division of Fox which produced The Peanuts Movie in 2015) although Walt Disney rejected all of the cartoons made by Charles Schulz on his yearbook and if Disney were to get 50% of VeggieTales (from Universal). It will be held at the Walt Disney World Resort, East Coast of the USA, Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland, and Shanghai Disneyland. And this can be all of Disney's plan to take control of the world (minus the West Coast of the USA and Japan whose respective theme parks Cedar Fair in California and Universal Studios Japan control the Peanuts characters). Details *The Queen from Snow White will have a younger look, a slightly higher voice, and a redesign; and she will not turn into a witch (except for Fantasmic! and the episode "Halloween Tricks and Treats"). Cast See the Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. TV Series This will be a comedy, adventure TV show which will take place at the Walt Disney World Resort, Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland, and Shanghai Disneyland. Here, the Peanuts and VeggieTales characters will appear as Disney theme park guests and adventurers. Also, the VeggieTales characters will promise that they will never imitate others who use magic or sorcery. The episodes that focus on the VeggieTales characters will have endings where Bob and/or Larry or Junior say "God made you special and he loves you very much". Occassionally, a Peanuts or a Disney character or two will say that line. Afterward, the characters will say a simple goodbye. Intros It will also have three different theme songs. The Peanuts theme will play if the episode focuses on the Peanuts characters and the VeggieTales theme will play if the episode focuses on the VeggieTales characters. For both gangs The theme song starts with Mickey welcoming the viewers to the Walt Disney World Resort and presenting the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs. The tour takes us on an aerial flight as Peter Pan, the Darlings, and Tinkerbell fly by and the camera flies through the Magic Kingdom where Charlie Brown and Snoopy walk by, Woodstocks fly, Bob and Larry entertain the guests with Pluto and the Dapper Dans, Goofy and Donald ride Dumbo the Elephant, Minnie, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, and Rapunzel bow to each other, Daisy, Alice, and the Mad Hatter ride the Mad Teacups, Princess Merida shoots the target with her bow and arrow, the French Peas ride TRON Lightycycles Power Run, Baloo and King Louie (in their Talespin forms), and Kit Cloudkicker ride the Jungle Cruise, Junior rides Big Thunder Mountain, Tiana dances and Louis plays his trumpet near Liberty Belle Riverboat, and Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear ride Splash Mountain until the boat comes to a splash. Next comes Epcot where Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers forms) have photos, Panchito and Jose dance in Mexico, Mulan and Mushu practice stunts in China, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad watch Anna and Elsa and Olaf perform a show in Norway, Tony and Joe, Lumiere sing and dance in the France, Archibald rides Listen to the Land, Jimmy and Jerry explore Spaceship Earth, and Sally, Linus, and Lucy ride the monorail. The viewers see Aladdin and Jasmine riding Carpet, and Genie then shows us the Disney's Hollywood Studios, brings out his slate and says "Here we are at Disney's Hollywood Studios." He closes the slate and says "And action!" Here, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Laura work on a movie, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit ride Toy Story Mania, Slinky Dog Dash, and Alien Swirling Saucers, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas experience Muppet Vision 3D, and Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry broadcast their news. Then comes Typhoon Lagoon where Stitch surfs in the surfing pool and then Blizzard Beach where Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt go down on the big slide. Then comes Animal Kingdom where Simba and Nala roar as Rafiki raises the baby lion cub, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, and Tantor dance, Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit explore on their safari, and Kenai and Koda, and Nemo and his friends swim by. Darkwing Duck takes us back to the Magic Kingdom where everybody appears in front of the Cinderella castle with the logo on it. Peanuts The theme song will be the recycled version of "The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show" theme song, but the words will be changed. And also, the VeggieTales characters and the Disney characters will join The Peanuts Gang in dancing. And the lyrics go like this: It's a Disney World adventure with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Travel along with Junior, Bob, and Larry. Enjoy the fun and stay for a while, Let's go to Disney World with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Mickey will whistle, the French Peas will be singing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be swinging, Get on your shoes and and groove to the beat With Pooh, Tigger, Olaf, and Minnie Mouse Now we've got the beat, Get up and move your happy feet. Dance with Timon and Pumbaa, Anna and Elsa, Genie, and Pinocchio, And your favorite Princess friends. The Disney Afternoon, The Muppets, and Toy Story Pluto to Snoopy to Maui and Moana. Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, And travel out with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. VeggieTales See the lyrics to the VeggieTales Theme (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version) The VeggieTales theme song will play the current version from 2010, but some of the words will be changed. In this version, it will have Mickey as the conductor, Minnie on flute, Goofy on clarinet, Donald on tuba (similar to what Larry plays in the theme song), Daisy on saxophone, Pluto on high-hat cymbal, Scrooge on bagpipes, Huey on washboard, Dewey on violin, Louie on harmonica, Woodstock on slide whistle, Schroeder on his piano, Grandpa George on sousaphone, Jose Carioca on trombone, Sora on xlyophone and Aqua and Louis on trumpets. The singing characters in the theme song appear; they are Bob, Larry (this marks the time Larry sings the VeggieTales ''theme with all the other ''VeggieTales characters), Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus (they will join in singing the VeggieTales theme again), Scooter, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, The Dapper Dans, Clara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, the featherdusters, the jars, Panchito, Tony and Joe, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Young Simba, and Anna and Elsa. As they sing "Peanuts and VeggieTales!" instead of "It's time for VeggieTales!", Olaf and Cogsworth dance onscreen right in front of them and confetti falls down. After this, Donald gets tired of playing his tuba and faints. The other characters laugh. Characters See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. Episodes See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episodes. Studio Backlot Crew The Studio Backlot Crew is group that will be made by the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang. The members are the main characters of Peanuts and VeggieTales and some Disney characters from Peter Pan, the Toy Story triology, and more. International Broadcasts This show will air in all countries except the West Coast of the USA, some parts in Canada, and Japan where the Cedar Fair Parks in California and Canada and Universal Studios Japan are controlling Peanuts characters. Songs See ''List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales songs'' Disney parks Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, and the rest of Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs will appear at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland, Shanghai Disneyland, and other Disney parks as walkarounds like other characters (except California and Japan which the Cedar Fair parks and Universal Studios Japan has controlled Peanuts characters). There is going to be a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios based on the show called the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade a''nd a 4D film attraction with moving seats called ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure!. Merchandise DVD's and music CD's *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 1 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 2 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 3 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 4 (DVD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 1 (Soundtrack CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 2 (Soundtrack (CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 3 (Soundtrack CD) Video games *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales (video game) LEGO Theme *LEGO Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Other *Action figures *Plush toys *Water jugs *Shirts *Caps *Autograph books *Pins *Mugs Trivia *This will be the first time Phineas and Ferb appear outside Danville. *The VeggieTales series (except for The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment, the 2004 and 2008-onwards films) episodes will be owned by Disney while VeggieTales in the House and City and'' The VeggieTales Show'' will remain in Universal; just as most of the Muppets series are owned by Disney while The Muppets Take Manhattan, Muppets from Space, and Kermit's Swamp Years are owned by Sony; and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie is not part of Disney's acquisition, however, it would be possible if the two companies share the rights to the franchise just like the first time Warner Bros. and Universal worked together in Twisted. This will make VeggieTales the first acquired franchise to be owned and shared by two separate companies (Disney and Universal). **''Peanuts would have been the first acquired franchise to be owned and shared by two major companies, until Disney officially got the rights to Fox on March 20, 2019. This and ''VeggieTales will be the second and third acquired franchises to be released under the Disney banner following the Muppets. **The situation of Disney and Universal equally sharing the rights to VeggieTales is reminiscent of how the former acquired and distributed the latter's film, The Great Muppet Caper. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series